A Dying Man
by Pandanoia
Summary: Jiraiya doesn't have much time left. Can Tsunade save him? JiTsu


**A/N: This has been stuck in my head for ages, but for some reason I couldn't write it. Yes, I love JiTsu. Especially sisnce the recent chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

A Dying Man

Cursing wildly, the Godaime Hokage scooped up the stack of files she had thrown across the room.

"Idiotic Paperwork," Tsunade grumbled in irritation. Slapping the folders onto her desk, she sank down low into her chair. 

Tsunade didn't know why she liked piling all her paperwork for the last second. Oh the joys of procrastination.

_"I've been at this all day. I deserve a break, Konoha can't have an over exhausted Hokage…"_ Tsunade thought, sinking down even lower.

But she had only shut her eyes for a moment when the door burst open. A deeply flustered Shizune flew in, waving her arms in a most uncharacteristic manner. Bolting around the oak desk residing in the Hokage's office, Shizune grabbed her shishou's arm, and hauled her out the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Please, you have to come! He doesn't have much time, please we can't do anything else. We need you're help!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, and yanked herself out of the frantic girl's grasp.

"Shizune, what in the world? Do you mind explaining yourself?" Tsunade was not happy. This distraction would only put herself even farther behind with her work. The council would not be pleased.

Panting softly, Shizune filled the Godaime in on the latest patient who needed a medical miracle from the Medic Hokage.

"Jiraiya-sama. It's Jiraiya-sama. Izumo and Kotetsu dragged him in about an hour ago. They say they found him at the gate. All his major organs have been ruptured, and just from sight, I've found vital fractures. We can't help him anymore. Please, you need to save him."

Tsunade's eyes widened for a moment, then hardened into her usual worried glare.

"Why was I not informed of this immediately?"

Leaving behind her apprentice, Tsunade raced to the hospital. She detested the perverted hermit, but she couldn't just let him die. He was her teammate.

_Damn you Jiraiya, hang in there, you idiot._

Tsunade didn't even bother checking which room he was in, it seemed that all the medics within a mile-radius were present, all attempting to save one of the Legendary Sannin.

Stopping short at the door, Tsunade felt her heart stop. She looked at the figure lying on the table.

_"That can't be Jiraiya,"_ She thought.

The toad sage wore his usual red robes, but they were so deeply stained with his blood, they appeared to be brown. His long, white hair was streaked with red, but his face was unusually pale. The cocky grin that usually graced his face wasn't present.

He seemed to sense her presence, for he looked up, and for a split second he seemed to have a whisper of a smile.

"Ah, well if it isn't the old lady coming to pay her last respects." He was half-smiling now, wincing as he did so.

"Baka! Don't talk like that! You're not allowed to die on me. I forbid you! Doctor, I need his chart!" She rushed to the bedside, sending a killer glare at the nearest medic Nin.

"You! I need blood, AB negative, go now!"

Jumping slightly, the ninja quickly ran from the room.

Averting his gaze from the Hokage's, Jiraiya sent his eyes to the floor, "Tsunade, you don't have to…"

"Shut up! You will **not** die!" Tsunade snapped, looking over the chart a doctor had handed to her.

_"I know how you can save me." _Jiraiya whispered so softly, that Tsunade barely understand what he said.

Her eyes shot up and met his own.

"Marry me." He said simply, not breaking his gaze.

"Just promise me, that if I survive, you will marry me."

Tsunade stepped back, as if she had been slapped in the face. She quickly regained her composure.

"You're high off of sedatives, you're not thinking clearly. Now stay still." She moved her hands to his chest preparing her chakra.

Jiraiya's arms suddenly shot up, grasping her hands firmly for a dying man.

"No, you just need to answer me."

"Jiraiya, you're being ridiculous, I need to heal you're lungs, I have know idea how you can even talk. Now let me go!"

"No."

"Damn it, Jiraiya! _Fine._ I'll marry you! Now let me freaking heal you."

Tsunade was livid, if she didn't give him chakra soon, he wouldn't live to see the next minute.

But to her surprise, his old lecherous grin spread across Jiraiya's face.

"Thank you."

Stretching his arms out, Jiraiya hopped out of the bed and began to swagger towards the door.

"Well, I'll be going now, you know, research. Plus, ketchup stains are a bitch to get out…"

Tsunade just stood, speechless.

"Wh-wh-wha-a-at? Why are you not dead? You are supposed to be dying! But you're not. You're over there. _Not dying!_" She stuttered lamely, gesturing back and forth from the bed to the door.

Jiraiya doubled back, snaking an arm around his fiancé's waist.

"Nah, I'm fine. That was just a clever ruse to get you to accept."

Angrily, Tsunade whirled around the room. The remaining doctors in the room were now giving off smirks.

"You mean you planned this? Jiraiya, what the hell? You almost scared me to death. Why in the world would you want me to marry you this bad?" Tsunade lectured, trying to untangle herself from the Sannin's grasp.

Smiling devilishly, Jiraiya simply tightened his arms. "Hime, you should know I take drastic measures to get what I want."

Momentarily stopping her struggle, the now blushing Hokage tried to keep calm.

"Oh really? And what if I had said no?"

Jiraiya let her out of his iron grasp and clasped his hands behind his head.

"You wouldn't have."

Tsunade fumed at his arrogance.

"What makes you so sure?"

Letting out bark of laughter, Jiraiya gave her a small peck on the cheek before resuming his journey to the door. Before he turned the corner, the Sannin turned around and winked.

"No one can resist a dying man."

* * *

**A/N: Ya I bet everyone expected angst. Sorry. I know it's a complete crap title, and ending. I just think that pretending to die to get Tsunade to accept him, is something Jiraiya would do. Critique's welcome as always.**


End file.
